<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Night by azayaka7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916157">That Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azayaka7/pseuds/azayaka7'>azayaka7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Yewon Week, diaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azayaka7/pseuds/azayaka7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongwoon wrote a diary to keep up with things that happen after his accident, and this one man he keep seeing outside his hospital window piqued his interest.</p>
<p>An entry for #YewonWeek 2020. My first ever fic. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, WonYe, Yewon - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first time writing a fic, and I dedicate it for my favourite WonYe (YeWon) pairing. Enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Aug 19th, 2020</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Hi, this is Jongwoon. My memories are getting fuzzier these days so I think that maybe writing a diary will help myself remember important things, plus I’m just trying to survive this warded life. My full name is Kim Jongwoon, 35 years old, my family told me I work as a vocal trainer but I still can’t remember that part; but I do feel that I have a good singing voice hahaha. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Today has been slow and boring. I was told that I got into a accident 3 days ago and woke up on the second day. My mom still cries a bit everytime she comes to visit but she tries to hide it so I wouldn’t worry. The doctor said me getting up was a miracle, but I still have to stay at the hospital in case things turn bad. I couldn’t remember most things still but I’m so glad could remember my family. The day I woke up, I couldn’t remember anything, and remembered my family only after I saw my brother running into my room. He was working out of town but immediately came back for me. I feel blessed I have a family that loves me so much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Nothing special today but I saw a young man sitting in the garden alone through the windows beside my bed. He seemed depressed? I wonder what he’s going through right now. I hope everything will go well for him... Oh, today’s food was a bit bland but I tried my best to finish everything. I’m kinda craving for gimmari right now :(</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Aug 20th, 2020</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Mom brought cheesecake today. I got so excited and ate it right after mom plated it for me, but as I was eating it, I realized I don’t really like cheesecake. I wonder why I got so excited seeing it, though? Mysteries. The coffee Dad made was fantastic, as always. Oh yeah, my parents own a pretty cafe named Mouse Rabbit, because their two sons were born in the year of mouse and rabbit. My brother works as a freelance photographer, on his free time he helped in the cafe since he owns a barista cert. Today, too, I feel grateful for this happy family.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">That’s what I feel everytime I see that young man sitting alone in the garden. Today, too, he sat there silently, reading the books he brought with him. I wonder what kind of novels he’s reading? Ahh I really want to talk to someone... Hey, mysterious sad young man, can’t you come to my room and talk with me? We’re both lonely anyways. Lonely men should stick together!</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">After a while, an old man greeted that sad young man and I saw them conversed for a while. The old man brought his dog and the young man seems to cheer up a bit seeing the dog. Ah, I’ll name the young man Y (for young) since I guess I’ll mostly talk about him in this diary. Oh, he smiled! Wow, his smile looked so pure and cute. Sad expressions really don’t fit that face :0</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Aug 21th, 2020</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">My brother came to visit and spend time with me since he doesn’t have work today. He asked me what I was doing looking out of the window. Actually, I didn’t realize he entered the room. I was too engrossed looking at Y outside the window. My brother teased me asking if I fell in love with whoever I was watching. I said no but my brother told me not to lie since my face went full blushing. God, have I fallen in love with Y???? Am I a weak, easily-smitten man? TT Whatever, I’ll just enjoy this situation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Today, Y took out something from his pockets. I can’t see what he’s holding since I’m from the 4th floor. He kept looking at the thing in his hand and sighing. I wonder what’s going through his head right now? Hey, Y, can’t you share with me? I’ll be your listener... Gosh I really sound lovestrucked, right!? Kim Jongwoon, wake up! But this Y guy is too good looking! I really only want to see him smile... O-ohmygod he looked at my way!! I managed to hide behind the curtains!!! I guess he could feel my eyes watching him?? Dammit he must’ve felt uncomfortable!!! Nooo Kim Jongwoon you’re not a stalker! Okay I’ll sleep for now since I do feel sleepy. That’s it for today.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Aug 22nd, 2020</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The doctor came in today and said I might have to do a minor surgery in a few days. Damn the word ‘surgery’ really gave me a scare. Isn’t it scary?? Like having your body cut?? Luckily it’s only a minor surgery. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Today Jongjin asked if I’m still watching whatever I’m watching and asked me to show him what I was watching, so I showed him the Y in the garden. Oh, Y WAS ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS TODAY. He wore a long trench coat with a turtleneck inside. Damn I AM LOOKING. After he saw what I was looking, Jongjin was quiet for a bit. Oh no, has I never came out to my family before that I like men? I was about to panic when Jongjin chuckled and told me “how about you confess to him after your surgery?” I was like ??????? but Jongjin pats my shoulder and encouraged me. Is it okay? Will I be okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">I saw Y taking out the thing from his pocket and staring at it for the longest time today. Usually he would start typing on his laptop but I don’t see his laptop today. I guess it’s a holiday for him today? Oh, I can finally see what he’s holding... it’s a ring, right? I saw the light reflected from it. Ah... does he already have a lover? And he’s waiting for them to wake up or something? Anddddd I can hear my heart breaking :( I don’t wanna write anymore so that’s it for today.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">P/s: Y, I hate you for playing with my heart!!! (Jk he doesn’t even know I exist)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Aug 23rd 2020</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">I was craving some juice today but nobody was available so I decided to go outside and buy a juice from the vending machine, and I saw Y in the corridor!!!! He was sitting on the bench beside the vending machine. Oh, you don’t know how much my heart beated..... I pretended to be calm and went to the machine, and that was when I remembered I didn’t bring any money with me... but I was super embarrassed so I just stood in front of the vending machine...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Then I heard a chuckle. It was Y!! But when I turned to him, he was pretending to yawn??? So I turned around and went back to my ward without looking back, and immediately hid under the blankets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">I didn’t realize when I fall asleep, but when I woke up, I saw an orange juice on my table. And realized my father sitting beside my bed, reading his newspapers. Ah, how did he know I was craving orange juice? I love you, dad...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">I’m having the surgery tomorrow, which is my birthday, so my family all came later in the evening with a cake and we celebrated. Before I blowed the candles, I wished for the surgery to go well, and for </span>
  <span class="s4">us </span>
  <span class="s3">to be happy, forever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Us</span>
  <span class="s3">. I don’t know why my heart twinged a bit when I wished for </span>
  <span class="s4">us</span>
  <span class="s3">. I feel like I’m missing a big part of my memories, still... I wonder what is it...?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Not gonna lie, I am scared for the surgery... What if things don’t work out? I don’t think I can sleep tonight.. I am so anxious...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Ah, damn. I forgot the thing I talked with Jongjin... Now I’m nervous!!!! But for a whole different thing!!!!! Am I really gonna confess tomorrow????? Ah damn, quiet down my beating heart!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Aug 24th 2020</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Happy birthday, Kim Jongwoon. May the surgery go well today!! Please....</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The surgery went well. I’m still sluggish from the sedatives but I’m writing this because I need a let out of my nervous heart... Am I really confessing?? But I have only known him for less than a week!!! Ah, I’m sleepy, I’ll think about this later...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The doctor came and said that if everything goes well tomorrow, I can go home the day after tomorrow. So I guess tomorrow is my final chance to talk to him.. Okay, you got this, Jongwoon. It’s now or never, right? Just do it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Aug 25th 2020</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">I was on my way outside when I saw Y sitting in the bench in the corridor. He seems to be thinking deeply about something. Wow, you’ll never know how hard my heart was beating then. My palms were sweating. I inhaled a deep breath to give my heart a calm down. I slowly walked to where Y was sitting and greeted him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He raised his head and gave me a smile and invited me to sit beside him. I was nervous and my mind kinda went malfunctioned and I uttered gibberish stuff. If he was confused, he didn’t show it. I told him I’m just buying coffee and will go back inside my room (stupid, yes, i’m losing my chance...)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">But then, he stood up and invited me to walk with him in the garden outside. I was elated so I immediately nodded yes. I think I heard him chuckle? Maybe it was simply my imagination..</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">We were quiet the whole way walking outside, but strangely it didn’t feel awkward? It feels like something I am used to... what is this feeling? </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">We sat at the table where Y usually sits. I gathered the courage and asked him his name. He looked at me in the eye, and was quiet for at least 5 seconds before answering. I don’t know why I can see sadness in his eyes? He told me his name is Won, so I also told him my name. We talked for a while before I stopped and turned to the ground..</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Mr. Won,” I said. “Actually I kinda have something to tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Won stopped whatever he was doing and gave me his full attention. I continued, “I know this is weird? Since we don’t know each other that much... I’ll get discharged from the ward soon so I guess I’ve got nothing to lose..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I like you. I’ve been watching you everyday since I got warded here. I could see you from my room on the 4th floor, and—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">I couldn’t finish my panicking sentence because I felt strong arms pulling me into an embrace. The hug was long, and warm. I felt so safe inside it... then I heard sobbing... from him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">I didn’t know what to do so I let him cry his tears... but he never let go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Woon-ah, I’m so sorry... I’m sorry..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Won kept repeating his apologies... I don’t understand anything but I wonder why his apologies put me in tears? Inside his embrace, I could smell his fragrance, and it smelled nostalgic, somehow...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Won-ah... don’t apologize.. it’s not your fault...” without realizing, I uttered those words. Won instantly looked at me in the eyes, his face was full of shock and... hopefulness?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">That’s when I remembered everything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">His full name is Choi Siwon, my lover.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The night of the accident, we had a big fight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">His family is a traditional family who never approved of our relationship, in contrast to my loving and understanding family. His parents paired him up with a lady from a prestigious family, befitting of his family’s status.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">That night, I got super jealous and insecure. I know I should support him since he was also having a hard time, but I guess all the insecurities I’ve been feeling all those 5 years we’ve been together were piling up and that night, I reached my peak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">I was angry. I shouted at him, I threw things at him, I asked him for a breakup, but he just sat there quietly, accepting my anger, but never reciprocating. I guess that made me angrier. I dawned a bottle of alcohol and told him we were over, then I went outside to drive back to my family’s home. I heard him trying to stop me but I was adamant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">That was how I got into an accident, and lost my memories.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">And the only thing I couldn’t remember, was him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">I looked into his eyes, my own tears welling up in my eyes. “I am the who’s supposed to apologize, Won-ah... you’re never at fault...” I wiped the tears rolling down his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">His face came closer to mine and we kissed. It felt like forever. My tears only grew the longer the kiss went. I felt sorry for him.. “It must’ve been hard for you, Won-ah...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I couldn’t breathe,” he started, “I felt my whole world crumbling down the moment I saw your car in the roadside, smoke all over. It was raining, Woon-ah, and I saw blood flowing along the rain, pooling under your car...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I haven’t contacted my family at all. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore... This whole week has been hell. I missed you so much. Everyday I sat here contemplating whether to go visit you or not.. but I got scared thinking what if you don’t remember me? I can never face that, Woon-ah... It hurted so bad when I realized you really didn’t remember me... That night, I couldn’t sleep at all... On the bed where we used to sleep together every night, only your scent was left, and again, I cried while clutching your favourite turtle pillow...” He chuckled, with tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Now I remember, how much this man meant to me. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“It’s funny, Won-ah, that even if I forget you, my heart still yearns for you. I fell for you all over again, didn’t I?”, I said, and he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">That night, he spent the night in my ward. We talked about everything. We never left each others’ side even for a second. I feel like I missed him so much, like I finally found whatever part I was missing before. It felt right, finally. My heart finally felt whole again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">I guess this is where my heart is supposed to be. </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>